Do I need a will?
by kRieZt
Summary: Katakura Kojuuro terkejut melihat tuannya pulang dari bepergian di kota dalam keadaan kotor dan sedikit bersimbah darah. Date Masamune menjelaskan itu bukan darahnya. Apa yang terjadi?


**Do I need a will?**

Cast : Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro

Summary : Katakura Kojuuro terkejut melihat tuannya pulang dari bepergian di kota dalam keadaan kotor dan sedikit bersimbah darah. Date Masamune menjelaskan itu bukan darahnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Disclaimer : Send them all to Sengoku Basara's creator

Warning : Ide diambil dari sebuah Doujinshi fandom lain. Yang sudah pernah baca, saya hanya ingin membuat cerita dari ide yang sama, menggunakan karakter lain. Apa pun yang ada di sini, bukan milik saya. So, if you don't like, I suggest you not to read. And don't give any flame to this story. Thank you.

* * *

Langit senja begitu indah membentang di atas daratan Oshuu. Sepertinya malam ini bulan akan bersinar penuh ditemani bintang-bintang. Katakura Kojuuro duduk di teras depan kediaman tuannya, menunggu laki-laki bermata satu itu pulang. Tidak biasanya tuannya pergi tanpa pengawalannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana Date Masamune pergi dari siang tadi. Dia sangat berharap tuannya cepat pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

Dan dia berharap tuannya baik-baik saja…

"Katakura-sama!"

Dia baru akan menuang sake-nya, kemudian didatangi 3 orang prajurit yang menjaga pintu gerbang. Ketiga prajurit itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Tuan Besar sudah pulang!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ya, dan dia…"

"Ada apa dengannya? Cepat katakan!"

"Err…dia…pulang dalam keadaan kotor dan sedikit ternoda darah..."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan apa pun, Kojuuro langsung beranjak dari teras dan berlari menghampiri tuannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa harus pulang dengan noda darah?

Begitu tiba di gerbang depan, Kojuuro benar-benar mendapati tuannya sudah berlumuran noda darah dan tanah. Beberapa orang membantunya turun dari kuda. Tuannya pergi tidak dengan pakaian perang, melainkan dengan yukata dan hakama. Tidak juga dengan 6 pedangnya. Noda kotor itu tidak hanya ada di pakaiannya, juga sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Yang mengejutkan adalah Masamune sama sekali tidak mengeluh sakit. Dia tampak sehat, dia baik-baik saja…

"Masamune-sama!"

"Oh, tadaima, Kojuuro."

"Anda dari mana saja? Bukankah saya sudah bilang kepada Anda? Jika ingin bepergian, bawalah saya atau salah seorang prajurit untuk mengawal Anda. Setidaknya, Anda harus meninggalkan pesan kepada seseorang di rumah, Masamune-sama!"

"Hah? Aku hanya pergi ke kota, Kojuuro. No need to worry about it."

"Lalu mengapa Anda pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Hmm? Oh, kau maksud noda ini? Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bukan darahku kok."

"Walau itu bukan darah Anda, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat Anda bepergian tadi khan, Masamune-sama?"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu cemas melihatku seperti ini, Kojuuro. Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja. Apa perlu aku jelaskan sekali lagi?"

"Masamune-sama!"

"Aku mau mandi. Siapkan air panas untukku, Kojuuro."

Tidak ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi dengan pengawal pribadinya, Masamune langsung menerobos masuk ke rumah. Dia mempercepat langkahnya pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Dia menghela nafas begitu sudah merasa aman.

Masih bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, dia memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah kotor dengan darah dan tanah. Pantas saja Kojuuro begitu cemas melihatnya pulang seperti ini. Noda kotor ini begitu jelas, bahkan noda darah ini seakan-akan berasal dari dirinya. Dia lalu berjalan ke cermin di kamarnya.

"Oh my…"

Siang tadi, Masamune memang ingin berjalan-jalan ke kota. Dia tiba-tiba merasa jenuh di rumah, dan langsung pergi keluar tanpa mengabari siapa pun di rumah. Termasuk Kojuuro. Suasana di kota begitu kondusif saat dia tiba di sana. Orang-orang menyapanya dengan hangat, tak sedikit pula ditawari barang-barang dagangan oleh para pedagang di pasar.

Sampai ketika menjelang sore hari…

_-flash back-_

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri pusat keramaian di kota, Masamune dikejutkan dengan pemandangan tidak menyenangkan. Seorang wanita jatuh lemas di jalanan, dengan kondisi fisik yang ringkih serta bersimbah darah. Beberapa orang mengerumuninya, dan dia pun tanpa ragu menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang itu demi bisa melihat lebih dekat.

"Apa yang-"

Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika sudah melihat dengan dekat. Wanita itu terbaring bersimbah darah, satu tangannya terjulur ke depan dan satunya lagi memegangi perutnya yang menjadi sumber keluarnya darah. Sekilas, dia mendengar rintihan sakit dari bibir kering wanita itu.

"Oh…Tuan Besar…Masamune…"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan membawamu-."

"Uuurgh…tidak…jangan…nanti pakaian Anda kotor."

"Di mana rumahmu, Baa-san?"

"Anda…benar-benar…murah hati, Tuan Besar…Masamune…"

Beberapa orang sudah mencegah Masamune melakukannya. Tetapi pemimpin besar Oshuu tetap menjalankan niatnya. Tanpa merasa jijik, dia mengangkat tubuh ringkih wanita itu dan dibawanya ke atas kuda. Mereka bergegas keluar dari tengah kota. Masamune sudah berniat mengantarkan wanita itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan Masamune tidak mendengar wanita itu berkata-kata lagi, sampai dia tiba di rumah wanita itu…

_-end of flash back-_

Masih berhadapan dengan cermin, dia tidak sadar kedua tangannya terangkat 90 derajat di depannya, seperti sedang memapah sesuatu. Pandangannya tertuju ke kedua tangannya. Isi kepalanya mendadak penuh. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi semua kejadian hari ini.

Semuanya…

Masih tergambar dengan jelas di ingatannya…

"Masamune-sama?"

Bahkan saat Kojuuro masuk, Masamune sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia tetap pada posisi berdirinya. Dia mendengar Kojuuro memanggil namanya.

"Air panasnya sudah siap. Anda ingin mandi sekarang?"

"Ya, bawa aku ke sana, Kojuuro…"

Saat Masamune hendak keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba Kojuuro menghadangnya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kojuuro menatapnya tajam, tetapi ini tidak membuat Masamune gentar. Dia membalas tatapannya sambil menengadah.

"Move over, Kojuuro."

"Tidak, sampai Anda mau menjelaskan kepada saya apa yang sudah terjadi selama Anda bepergian."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan ini bukan darahku, Kojuuro."

"Lalu mengapa Anda harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Masamune bisa mendengar adanya tekanan di kalimat terakhir Kojuuro. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik ke arah cermin lagi. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin, lalu menatap Kojuuro.

"Aku menolong seseorang di pasar."

Ketika tuannya sudah mulai bercerita, Kojuuro perlahan mendekatinya. Dia membantunya membuka yukatanya, kemudian memakaikan jaket miliknya supaya Masamune tidak kedinginan. Sesekali dia menepis kotoran yang melekat di tubuh tuannya sebelum nantinya dibersihkan dengan air panas.

"Seorang wanita yang dirampok di pasar, kemudian dibunuh, Kojuuro…"

"Dirampok dan dibunuh? Kejam sekali, Masamune-sama. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ketika aku menolongnya, dia mengatakan satu keinginannya padaku. Yaitu bisa kembali ke rumah dengan cepat, dan mencium satu per satu anak-anaknya."

"…"

"Namun di tengah perjalanan, dia tidak lagi mengatakan apa pun. Tidak juga membuka matanya, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di rumahnya. Aku disambut dengan isak tangis anak-anaknya."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Kojuuro."

"…"

"Dia bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat murah hati."

"Yang dikatakannya benar, Masamune-sama. Anda adalah pemimpin yang sangat murah hati. Rakyat Oshuu begitu menghormati Anda. Dari yang muda, sampai yang paling tua sekali pun."

"Jika memang aku murah hati, mengapa aku membiarkan rakyatku hidup diliputi rasa takut?"

Masamune kembali mengulang semua kejadian yang dialaminya saat dia bepergian tadi. Dia masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat membawa wanita sekarat itu ke rumahnya. Dia mendekap tubuh ringkih itu penuh harap. Meski pada akhirnya, nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi. Masih berhadapan dengan cermin, dia kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Kojuuro, jika aku mati suatu hari nanti, apa aku masih perlu mengucapkan satu keinginan?"

"Masamune-sama…"

"Bahkan menjelang kematiannya pun, wanita itu masih mempunyai keinginan untuk bertemu kembali dengan anak-anaknya. Dia mungkin tahu, atau bisa jadi tidak tahu, bahwa keinginan itu tidak bisa lagi diwujudkan."

"Namun Anda membantunya memenuhi keinginan itu khan? Makanya Anda rela membawanya pulang demi bisa mempertemukan kembali kepada anak-anaknya."

Tiba-tiba Masamune menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia jatuh berlutut di depan cermin. Kojuuro dengan sigap langsung memegangi kedua pundaknya dari belakang. Dia merasakan tubuh tuannya terguncang.

"Masamune-sama…"

"Aku bisa memenuhi keinginan wanita itu sebelum mati. Tetapi aku masih belum bisa memenuhi keinginan semua orang untuk bisa hidup damai di Oshuu, Kojuuro."

"Jadi…itukah keinginan Anda, Masamune-sama?"

"Ketika aku diangkat menjadi pemimpin di sini, aku bersumpah akan memberikan jiwa dan ragaku demi bisa menjaga perdamaian di negeri ini. Tetapi dari kejadian ini aku belajar satu hal…"

"Bahwa Anda belum menjadi pemimpin yang bisa menjamin keselamatan rakyat? Itukah yang Anda pikirkan, Masamune-sama?"

"Kojuuro…"

Demi menenangkan hati tuannya, Kojuuro menyuruh Masamune berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia memegang wajah Masamune dengan kedua tangannya. Satu ibu jarinya membersihkan noda darah dan tanah di pipi Masamune.

"Anda adalah pemimpin yang murah hati, Masamune-sama. Melihat kejadian ini, Anda tidak lantas pergi dan bersikap tidak peduli. Melainkan langsung memberikan pertolongan."

"Tapi…"

"Rakyat yang melihat pun pasti langsung menaruh rasa hormat yang tinggi kepada Anda, Masamune-sama. Jangan lantas langsung merasa sedih seperti ini."

"Aku…membantu wanita itu memenuhi keinginannya. Kojuuro, jika aku-"

"Ssstt…jangan bicarakan soal kematian lagi, Masamune-sama. Jika Anda ingin semua keinginan itu terpenuhi, maka tetaplah hidup atas nama perdamaian di Oshuu."

"Kojuuro…"

"Jika Anda punya keinginan, tidak perlu Anda pendam. Atau tidak perlu menunggu Anda hampir mati. Katakanlah kepada saya sekarang juga. Maka saya akan memenuhinya, Masamune-sama."

Kedua mata Sang Naga itu tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata Kojuuro. Mereka cukup dekat sekarang, Masamune merasa bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Kojuuro di dekatnya.

"Kojuuro…aku…"

"Masamune-sama…"

"Aku ingin memelukmu…"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Masamune langsung memeluk Kojuuro dengan erat. Dia merasakan kedua tangan besar pria dewasa itu melingkar di pinggang dan punggungnya. Perlahan segala beban dan rasa sedih dalam dirinya menghilang. Dia mulai merasa tenang, nafasnya sudah kembali teratur.

Masamune lalu melepaskan diri dari Kojuuro. Dia beranjak mengambil satu bilah pedangnya, kemudian dihunusnya pedang itu dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat di depan mata Kojuuro yang masih menatapnya.

"Dengarkan keinginanku, Kojuuro."

"Hai."

"Aku ingin rakyatku hidup dengan damai. Tidak ada lagi ancaman yang mengusik kehidupan mereka. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apa pun demi menjaga keselamatan negeri ini."

"Saya mengerti, Masamune-sama."

"Mulai detik ini, aku menjamin keselamatan mereka dengan harga diriku. Kaulah saksinya, Katakura Kojuuro."

"Saya akan setia mendampingi Anda memimpin negeri ini, mewujudkan perdamaian dan keamanan bagi semuanya. Date Masamune-sama. Dan yang pasti…"

"…"

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda bepergian sendiri lagi kali ini."

Masamune tersenyum, kemudian mendengus tertawa sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Dia akan melepaskan segala hal yang mengganggunya dalam rendaman air panas malam ini.

Mungkin dia akan memikirkan satu hal…

Jika dia hanya diberikan satu kali kesempatan untuk mengucapkan satu keinginan, apa yang akan dia ucapkan? Akankah terlaksana? Atau…

* * *

Hmm...gak begitu bagus. Tapi gak salah juga untuk nyoba dipajang ^^

#ditabokin


End file.
